The Story of Bron Avery
by Connor Lonske
Summary: The tale of a great Jedi Bron Avery. Go with him on his amazing journey throughout the Star Wars galaxy. KOTOR LSM Player-Character
1. Intro

There was a hooded dark skinned human walking down a city street on Coruscant. He was quiet man with a mission. He needed to get somewhere to inform the Jedi council of great danger. He was thinking about his mission and if it was worth it or if he was right about the source of his mission. He did not for see the young Twi'lek who had walked up to him and said "Hey, I know you from some were don't I?"

"Uhhh, no. You don't know me," said the man.

"No, your that famous Jedi, Revan." replied the Twi'lek.

"My name is not Revan, its Bron Avery." said the man.

"No, I know a some one like that if I saw them."

"Please go away." said the Avery as if he were annoyed.

"Aw, come on, I just want to talk," said the Twi'lek. "."Show me some of your force powers man."

"_You don't want me to show you anything__._"

"**I don't want you to show me anything**_._"

"_You want to go home and go to rest." he said quietly._

"**I want to go home and go to rest.**" replied the Twi'lek and walk away in conformity .

The man then walked away to go to where he needed to be. Where he was going was the Jedi temple. He was also, in fact, a Jedi. He had a vision, and it showed the death of the Republic. He knew had to stop it. This is not the first time he had a vision, it had not been since the last war with the Sith, of which he used to be one, but that is the story for another time, now we will go to one of his most major battles.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_It was on the republic ship the Endar Spire, There, Avery was in a deep sleep. At this time he was working as freelance solder/bodyguard, had just joined the republic fleet as one of the deployable shock troopers and a guard when on the ship. Two galactic days ago he was resined to this ship by the Jedi who were commanding the mission that the Endar Spire and it's crew were on there way to doing when passing by the trade planet Taris. Here, a Sith attack was waiting for the unsuspecting ship..._

* * *

Bron Avery was still asleep, or until the ship turned due to a large explosion on the right side of the bridge, turning it to the left forcing Avery out of his bed and onto the hard base of the ship. He got up and saw the door to his room open to have a man walking saying,"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! Hurry up, we don't have much time!"

"Who gave you the right to boss me around," said Avery "I don't take orders from you."

"What? Look, theres no time for this, we have to go protect Bastila from the Sith!"

"Do you think I care?" said Avery "I only joined for the food!"

"You joined for the what? Your a solder, and Bastila is going to need all the help she can get if the sith have got on the ship. Now come on, get your gear and lets go."

"Why should I?"

"Because you made a oath to protect her in the event of an enemy attack. If you don't, then you will get Court Marshalled, and I know you don't what that."

"Then I will make sure to never go into Republic space again, the jobs there suck any way."

"Ughhh." replied the soldier as Avery was getting his Brown vest and Military backpack that he had took from a bounty hunter back in a previous mission. He then put on his stealth field generator he was already wearing some pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. He moved to the door to find it was locked.

"Why is the door locked?" He said.

The soldier replied, "Its on lock down, and I am not opening it until you agree to help Bastila."

"No."

"Then I guess we are going down with the ship."

They were both silent. Bron sighed. "Fine, I will help the Jedi, what your name any way."

"Trask Ulgo."

Avery said "Trash Logo? What ever lets get going before they destroy the ship." and with that Ulgo opened the door and they when forward.

* * *

"Its a dark Jedi, this fight too much for us, we better stay back. All we would do is get in the way." yell Ulgo as they opened the door to the bridge hall, finding a dark and light Jedi fighting."

"Screw that, I aways wanted to fight one of those bastards," and with that he ran to the two Jedi, with him screaming a war cry. The two Jedi looked at him like he was mad, then all of a sudden an explosion kills both the Jedi, and Avery fell on his back yelling "What the hell!"

Avery, seeing two Sith coming around the corner, activated a frag grenade, and threw it to the Sith troops.

The Sith who caught the grenade as he was coming around the corner had very little time to figure out what he had just caught and who was that man on the floor looking happy. Before he could get any sense of what was going on around the corner he had just pass he had about 20 little bits of lead brake his helmet and enter his head. He died before he even hit the floor.

The other Sith solder got hit the flying metal but all bounced off his armor. By then Bron Avery had gotten up and was running to the trooper with his long sword and had gotten two feet away from him. There his preceded to fight the Sith in sword based combat. Ulgo had started firing on the enemy trooper, hit his leg with blaster fire, giving Avery the opening he needed. He sliced of his hand, pushed him onto the floor and stomped on his face until he stopped moving. Avery had then found a Thermal Detonator on the body and thought that he could use it later.

"What's that?" Trask asked.

"Nothing, lets go." replied Bron. And with that, they kept moving.

* * *

"There's something behind here." said Ulgo.

Avery, confused, said "How the hell do you know that?"

"Because I hear someone on the ot-" the Republic trooper said before the door opened in smoke. By the time he terned around he was already dead dew to a red lightsaber going trough his back.

Avery responded to this by throwing the Thermal Detonator in that direction, throwing the two parts on Trask's body and a dark Jedi at the very confused freelance mercenary. He luckily dodged just in time to get hit with Trask's vibroblade in the arm, cutting up his white long sleeve shirt and making him fall over to his right. "God damn it." he said as getting back up. He took a look at his arm to see how bad the cut was. _I'll live_, he thought and applied the medical equipment from one of his medkits to the cut.

After that he passed by the upper half of Ulgo dead body and thought if there was anything he could have done to save him, but then realized that he was killed by the dark Jedi's lightsaber due to the fact that his body did not draw any blood, proving that it was not his Thermal Detonator that killed him. Feeling sorry for the poor man, he decided to keep moving.

He went through the door to his left when he got a call on his comlink. He did not think it would be another prank call that he had been getting from back home, so he ignored it. He then keep going.

To be continued...


End file.
